rage_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Occult
Occult An occultist deals with a strange and mysterious power that reaches from beyond any measureable place, its effects are only visible to those suffering from fear and are often written off as mind tricks, Fear or delusions. Wielding occult power is just as draining for the user as they glimpse the horrible things from beyond the veil, The more they understand the great hungering power beyond anything they believed existed the more powerful and unhinged they become until they Inevitably go mad. Occult skills are governed by Intelligence. Glimpse the Unthinkable Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Mind DC15+skill Resistance: None Damage: 1 Stress Damage This spell tears a small hole in the fabric of creation and shows the target a glimpse of they who slumber beyond, this effect fractures their sanity and opens them up to the horrors from beyond. The target must make a Mind save DC15+1 per rank in glimpse the unthinkable or take 1 stress damage. Mind Ravel Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: Anyone in sight Duration: Instant Save/Defence: DC10+skill Resistance: None Damage: 1D4 stress damage This spell brings the gaze of an old one upon everyone within range, anyone with 1 or more stress damage must make a Mind save DC10+1 per rank in Mind ravel or take an additional 1D4 stress damage. Strike from Beyond Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Reflex DC10+skill Resistance: None Damage: none This spell creates a rift in space causing a tentacle of an unknown creatures to come through and either strike or pull the target towards you, Can only be seen by and affect creatures with 3 or more stress ranks The target must make a reflex save DC10+skill or be thrown/pulled a number of hexes equal to your skill in Strike from Beyond. Gnawing Terror Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: DC10+skill Resistance: None Damage: 1D6 per stress damage This spell causes a sense of impending doom and dread to wash over your target, the target must make a mind save DC10+ your skill in gnawing terror they suffer 1D6 non-lethal damage per point of stress damage they have suffered. Unravel from Within Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One target Duration: Instant Save/Defence: DC 10 + skill Resistance: None Damage: none This spell afflicts your target with a sense of crawling writhing unease that seeps into their muscles and makes them feel weak and sick, Your target must make a mind save DC 10 + your skill in Unravel from within or get a penalty to their AC and DR equal to the amount of stress damage they have taken. Abyssal Artillery Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: All targets in sight Duration: Instant Save/Defence: DC 10 + skill Resistance: None Damage: 2D6 per stress damage Only affects targets with 5 or more stress, This spell opens a gate and causes the writhing cutting tentacles and mandibles of the horrible creatures beyond to strike and dig into everyone affected by fear, They suffer 2D6 damage per point of stress damage they have taken. Void Reconstruction Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: one target Duration: Instant Save/Defence: DC 10 + skill if unwilling Resistance: None Damage: None This effect causes the targets body to violently stitch itself back together repairing the flesh but damaging the mind. The target gains 4D8 + skill hitpoints and suffers 1D6 stress damage as they experience the excruciating pain and feel the caress of the other side. Category:Magic Category:Occult